pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Delta Adventures
The Delta region is beautiful and dangerous. Alongside it are countless people who live alongside Pokemon. You should likely know what Pokemon are by now, so I'm going to assume you do. Our story is about a young trainer named Reece, and his journey to become the best. Prolouge Prolouge I:The Absol and the Larvitar Reece always loved Pokemon. That's no secret. His mother being a successful trainer, and his father (according to his mother) was also a great trainer. Reece got his first Pokemon on a faithful foggy afternoon when he was 4. He and his mother were in the yard at his home in Topsoil Town, when Reece saw 2 pairs of red eyes poking through the fog. Running over to it(and his mother following suit, he saw a glimpse of a white creature with a dark toned face and one horn on the side of its face. "Mommy!" Reece called out. "It's a Pokemon." his mother came over, and prepared to send out one of her Pokemon. She knew it was an Absol, and while she knew the species tried to warn people of disasters, Absol was a dangerous Pokemon nonetheless. Before Reece's mother could act, the Absol fled. Reece then heard a soft grumbling sound. running over to where the Absol stood. In its place, he found a small green and red pokemon only 2 feet tall. It also looked very badly injured. "Mom!" Reece shouted. It's a pokemon, and it's hurt!" Reece's mother came over, seeing the injured Larvitar. "Oh my, it's a Larvitar." Knowing the species weighed over 158 pounds, she sent out her Hariyama. "C'mon Reece, we should get to the Pokemon Center." Prolouge II:First Pokemon "is Larvitar going to be Okay?" were Reece's first words when he got to the Pokemon Center. "He'll be just fine." The Pokemon Center Nurse replied. The lady had long blue hair, and a pink outfit. "Does he have a Trainer?" "No Ma'am." Reece's mother answered. "He's wild." The nurse looked confused for a second until she took a pokeball, and called out an Audino. "Use Heal Pulse!" She ordered. A bright beam of energy flowed from the pink pokemon's hand and into Larvitar, healing it's wounds. "Now, before I give Larvitar back to you, I wan't to know where you found it." The nurse asked. "Larvitar are only found on Mt Dust, and that area is mostly uninhabited." "We found him with an Absol." reece answered before his mother could. "An Absol?" the nurse said worringly. "Those are just as rare." "We found it in our backyard." Reece's mother said. The nurse paused for a second, and bit her lip. "May I ask you to keep him?" She said. "Judging by his low level, I don't even think he's seen his parents yet." "Can we keep him?" Reece asked full of hopes. "I don't know." His mother replied with words that crushed the little boy like a vice. "I don't know what Larvitar's eat." "Don't worry, they can survive on soil alone. Also, having a Larvitar is ideal fo fertile soil." the nurse said. "Then we can keep him Reece." The young child's mother said. "But if he wants to leave, we must let him." Reece kept Larvitar. While the young Pokemon stayed and made friends with Reece, the boy took care of him. They were inseperable, and were always together. On Christmas that year, Reece's father visited with Reece's baby brother Ren. "Daddy!" Reece hardly ever saw his father. Seeing him was a very joyous experience. "Hello son," he said as he looked over to Larvitar. "So this is the Larvitar your mom told me about." "Ya dad, he's really cool." Reece replied. He watched as his father pulled out a PokeBall. This was not just any PokeBall, it was an Ultraball marked by Green stripes instead of yellow. "I had this Pokeball made specially for Larvitar." The man said. "Merry Christmas." Reece took the Ultraball, and went over to Larvitar. "Larvitar, do you want to become my pokemon?" The young boy asked. Larvitar nodded, and Reece threw the Pokeball. The two sides opened up and engulfed the Rock Skin Pokemon. It shook once and Larvitar was caught. Prolouge III:First Day of School Reece's first day of School would play 2 major roles in his life. First, he would make friends, and second, he would discocer the thrill of battles. "Stop it!" A girl younger than Reece yelled. Two older boys were kicking around her Zorua. The girl herself had orange hair, and was wearing a skirt. "HEY" Reece yelled and stepped infront of the 2 bullies with Larvitar. "Go away meanies!" "Oh look, a puny boy and a stupid pokemon!" They said "Make us go away!" They said, sending out their own Pokemon:A Nincada and Gulpin. "Oh Crud..." Reece exclaimed. "Two against one!" He was worried. He had never been in a battle before. He knew the basics, and he knew Larvitar's stats and moves. Level 3, Bite and Leer. But this was 2 on 1. "Axew! Scratch! a voice called out. Reece saw as Nincada was hit by a green creature exactly as large as Larvitar. "Hey! Who did that!" The bully owning Nincada yelled out. "I did!" A yellow haired kid yelled out. He was wearing a blue shirt, and looked very angry. He ran over to the girl and her Zorua. "Are you okay sis?" "Yes..." Kara managed to say through sobs. The yellowed hair kid ran over to Reece and the bullies. "What is your problem?" He yelled. "HEY!" Reece yelled back. "I've been trying to help your sis!" But before the yellow haired kid could respond, the 2 bullies yelled this. "That's it small fries! We challenge you two a pokemon battle!" As if reading the other's movements, Reece and Kara's brother took on the Gulpin and Nincada with their pokemon respectively. Prolouge IV:The very first Battle "Gulpin!" Use pound!" The first bully ordered. The poison pokemon lashed out at Larvitar, hitting the rock skin pokemon. "Larvitar! Leer!" Reece told his pokemon. Larvitar's eyes glowed, knocking down the Gulpin's defense in a green aura. 'Hah" Your attack did nothing." The bully said mockingly. "Wrong." Reece responded. "USE BITE." Larvitar savagely bit on to Gulpin and the threw the Stomach pokemon into the air. Kara's brother was using a similar strategy. Axew leered, and then sliced the the Nincada with scratch. "Now, finish it off!" At the same time, both trainers ordered there pokemon to strike to finishing blow, knocking the 2 pokemon into their trainers. "So.....that is what a pokemon battle is like." Kara's brother said. "Yah....." Reece replied. "I can't believe this crud is legal." Kara got up, still crying slightly with her Zorua in her arms. "Thanks Matt." She said. Kara turned to Reece. "Thank you to. What's your name?" "I'm Reece." Reece replied. "My name is Kara LeBlanca. This is Matt, my brother." She said, pointing to her Brother. "And this is Machina." She continued pointing to her Zorua. Reece saw a very unusual thing right away. Machina's Right eye was black with 3 green stripes and a red iris. "What happened to your Zorua?" Reece asked. "She was in an accident, and we had to replace her eye with a mechanical replacement." Matt said. "Anyway, thanks. I won't forget that you helped us." Reece became great friends with Matt and Kara. The three had some crazy adventures together. Matt and Reece became crazy rivals. They always went rounds with eachother. This continued until they were twelve. They were now officially old enough to start their Trainer journey. Prolouge V:The last day at Topsoil Town Reece was in his bed sleeping peacefully. Today was the day he would start his Pokemon Journey alongside Matt. He had grown to prefer a specific set of clothing:A black jacket with red, blue and green highlights, black pants, and an emerald backpack. His hair was platnnum-silver with a gold stripe going through it and was very anime stylish, with many spikes. "Pwi pah! Pa pa pwa! (Translation:Dang it Reece! GET UP!)" His Larvitar shouted. "Five more minutes Larvitar....." was all the Rock Skin pokemon got from its trainer. Annoyed, Larvitar took his trainer and through him to the floor. "Alright Larvitar...you have my attention." Reece said fully awake. "Wait, today is the day we start our journey!" Reece quickly retrieved Larvitar into his Pokeball. He brushed his teeth (Reece would never miss that) ran down stairs. "Honey." Reece's mom said. "Can your mom get 1 last hug before you go." Reece came over and gave his mother a hug. "Be safe Reece." The woman said. Getting ready to leave, armed with Larvitar, lot's of toothpaste, a town map, a toothbrush, and a Battle Scanner. A Battle Scanner is a vital tool to every Trainer. It allows them to see there Pokemon's summary, the level, health, and status condition of other pokemon, and has all the functions of a PokeNav. "Mom, before I Leave to see Professer Fir, can I ask 1 thing?" Reece said. "Anything." His mother replied. Reece took a deep breath. "Why does dad not live with us?" "I'll tell you when your older." She replied. "MOM!" Reece said angrily. "You might not see me or talk to me for months, and your giving the same excuse you've gave me every single time!" His mother took a deep breath and said. "It's called exploiting the legal system. Goodbye honey." With that, Reece left, ready to get a pokemon from Prof Fir. Surviving the First Trial Arc Chapter 1:Suprise Reece was the type of person who had a seemingly endless amount of energy. He came up to Matt and Kara's house, knocked on the door. "MATT!" He yelled. The door opened revealing a yellow haired boy with a blue jacket and an M on it. "It's about time you got here Reece." Matt said. "Let's get going. " Reece replied. He seemed to hesitate for a split second. "Goodbye guys." a soft, feminine voice called out. Reece looked over to see Kara, now with an older body, longer hair, and wearing a black tank top with black sweatpants with white stripes. She looked like she was twelve, not 10. Kara was happy for the 2, but was pushing down huge tears. In the Delta Region, a person needed to be twelve to go on a Pokemon journey, and she wanted to like heck. "You can at least come with us to Fir's Lab." Reece said. Professer Fir was the local pokemon expert. He specialized in Pokemon Genetics. When Kara heard this, her face lit up. "Really?" "Sure. But only till we get our Pokemon." Matt replied. The 3 started walking to the local lab, talking about what they wanted to do on their journey. "What all trainers do." Reece said. "Gather the 8 Badges, face the Elite Four, become the Champion. "Don't get too cocky sparkle hair." Matt said. "If I remember correctly, almost noone's beaten the Elite Four in what, 25 years?" "I'm going to be the next Champ if it kills." Reece said with fire in his eyes. "I personally want to be a Contest Master while I go on and collect the badges." Kara said. "What I wouldn't do to be 12 right now." Kara then pulled a book out of her Backpack. "Plus, I'll get to meet all the Trainers I've read about." The book was titled 'Famous Female Trainers' It was Kara's personal guidebook. She kept it for inspiration. "So Reece, which Pokemon are you going to pick?" Matt asked. "We still don't know who is going to pick first." Reece replied. "You can pick first." Matt answered. "Oh thanks, the platnum haired boy said. Reece then stopped for a second. "Wait...." "You're just letting me go first because then you can pick the pokemon who is strong against mine!" Reece shouted at Matt. "Well duh." Matt said while shrugging. If not, then I wouldn't be your rival." The 3 continued till they came to a bright white building. This was Fir's Lab. The 3 kids knew the man personally, and he constantly gave them advice about Pokemon. "Hello, Professer Fir?" Reece called out as he opened the door. "Oh Reece, Matt, I was waiting for you." A voice said. A young man with light brown hair wearing a lab coat. "Oh, and Kara too." "Yah, we came for the Pokemon." Reece said. "It is natural for us to get a starter even if the trainer already has a pokemon." Professer Fir brought up 2 cards. One green, one blue. He gave the cards to Reece and Matt. "Here you go, 2 trainer cards." Fir said. He then pressed a button causing a table with 3 pokeballs on it. "It's time to choose." Fir said. "Treecko, Torchic, or Mudkip?" Reece went over to the table. He saw the 3 starters. After a few seconds of think, he picked Treecko. Holding up the ball, seeing through the translucent material. He saw the wood gecko, and smiled. Without a second thought, Matt chose Torchic. "Well, this is it." the Yellow haired boy said. Reece looked back at Kara, who was smiling. "Oh well." She said. "I can't wait to start my journey." "Good." Reece said while picking up Mudkip's Pokeball. "Because it starts today." He put the Pokeball in Kara's hand. "What!?" Both Matt and Kara said in shock. Machina popped out of her Pokeball, saying 'say what?' in her own language. Before Reece could respond, his mom and Mrs. LeBlanca stepped out from hiding in the dimly lit area of the room. "That's right sweety." Mrs LeBlanca said. "The four of us planned to get you out on your journey underaged." "You look old enough." Professer Fir said. "And you can easily take care of yourself." Reece said. He meant that to, Kara had greatly matured in the time since he first met her. "And it was all Reece's idea." Reece's mom said. Kara was crying tears of joy, but then it stopped. "But why?" she asked. "What if I get caught, what if..." Mrs LeBlanca stopped her. "Because, we firmly believe you can do it on your own." She said with a hand on her shoulder. Everyon agreed with this....except for one........... Chapter 2:RIVAL BATTLE! "Why wasn't I told about this!?" Matt yelled, shocking everyone. "Because we knew you'd overreact." Reece said calmly. "From the sound of it, you're not too happy about this. " I don't want Kara to get hurt." Matt said. Before he could object further, Kara spoke up. "MATT!" She shouted in an angry tone. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much." Deep down Matt couldn't argue with that. He knew his sister better than anyone else, and she and Machina were brilliant, crafty, and self suffient. "Fine....." he said with regret. "Now that thats over, Its time to go." Reece said walkng to the door. "Wait!" Matt yelled. "You think you can just walk out of here without battling me first?" "I was hoping you'd say that." the spike haired boy said. "WAIT!!!!!" Professer Fir screamed as he ran between the 2 trainer flailing his arms wildly. "Please! Fight outside. With any luck you two will blow up this lab!" Reece, Matt, Kara, their parents, and Professer Fir were outside the lab, getting ready to watch the 2 young trainers battle. Reece checked his Battle Scanner. Treecko had a Hasty Nature, knew Tackle, Leer, and oooh, Dragonbreath. That was strange. He decided to send out Treecko first. He actually picked Treecko for a reason. If he had picked Torchic, Matt would have picked Mudkip and had an advantage of 2 of his Pokemon. If he had picked Mudkip, the same thing would hav happened. "GO TREECKO!" Reece yelled, sending out the green Grass dragon. Matt, of course, sent out Torchic. When he did, the battle started. "Treecko! DRAGONBREATH!" Treecko responded by blasting a beam of smokey energy at Torchic. Torchic took the hit. "Crush Claw!" Matt ordered, retaliating the blow. The bird pokemon jumped at the chance, and gave a crushing blow to Treecko's head. "Leer! Then use Pound!" Reece commanded. "Geckeko! (Translation:Take this!)" Treecko shouted making his eyes flash red. Before he could Tackle however, Torchic came at Treecko using Scratch at 50% more speed than before. Treecko responded by smashing the Orange chicken into a tree by Pounding it with his tail. "DRAGONBREATH!" Reece ordered as Torchic hit the bark on the tree caving it in. A smoking beam of energy hit Torchic. Reece checked his Battle Scanner. Torchic's HP was in the Red. Before he could launch another attack, however, Torchic glowed blue, and charged at Treecko. "Torchic's Speed rose." was the message displayed on the Scanner. Reece bolted at the conclusion that Torchic had the "Speed Boost" ability. Reece attempted to finish it. "Pound" he ordered, but before Treecko could hit it, Torchic hit the grass dragon on the head, making its legs buckle. Treecko did not faint yet, and beat Torchic with pound. "Dangit..." Matt said as he retrieved Torchic. "Time to get serious!" He yelled throwing out his Axew. "Now crsuh this loser with Scratch!" "Treecko, Dragonbreath!" Reece ordered. Treecko blasted the breath at Axew, and it hit the dragon for massive damage. But, the tusk dragon went through and KO'ed Treecko. The blast itself also blasted into the lab, causing an explosion that engulfed it, wrecking it to the ground. This got an "OH C'MON! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS STUFF'S LEGAL!" from Proffeser Fir. "Larvitar! Let's do this!" Reece exlaimed as he threw out Larvitar. "Lar, pwi vui Vitar! (Translation:Prepare yourself Axew)" was his faithful companions response. "Shree Shree See! (Translation:This time will be different!)" Was the tusk dragon's reply. "Axew, use your Incinerate!" Axew was about to breath the fire, but then it stopped, electricity spazzing over its body. "Hah! I paralyzed you!" Reece mocked. "Now, Larvitar, Sandstorm!" Larvitar breathed out a huge hurricane of Sand, covering Axew. "Now, use Bite!" he yelled. Larvitar responded by biting Axew's head, and flinging it into the air. "Axew, Leer! Matt ordered. The dragon used leer in the air, covering Larvitar in green energy. "Larvitar, use your own Leer!" Larvitar covered Axew in the green aura. Matt then pulled out a Trump Card: "Axew! Giga Impact!" Matt yelled. Axew got covered in an aura of purple spiraling power with orange streaks. The green pokemon crashed into its opponent at speed exceeding 200 miles per hour. The impact made an explosion, and left a massive crater. "Larvitar!" Reece cried out. "Please be ok, please be okay." He said worringly as the smoke cleared. He then saw his winning path. Larvitar had hung on! "Larvitar, Bite! He ordered. Axew needed to recharge, and Reece saw his chance. "Bite again!" Reece ordered as Larvitar bit into Axew. Reece, to his horror, realized Axew still had a few Hit Points left. "Axew is fully paralyzed." Was the message on the battle scanner. "Finish it! Bite!" Reece ordered. Larvitar jumped and threw Axew to the ground with his teeth. "I WIN!" Reece celebrated. Proffeser Fir came over. He was covered in ash and sand, and his hair was a mess. "Hope you 2 enjoyed your first battle as Pokemon Trainers. To celebrate, I'm going to give you these special running shoes, along with 4 Pokeballs. Now, please never battle here ever again." He fell to the ground. Kara came over and took a pair of running shoes. "Well," She said. this is going to be exciting." Reece's Mom and Mrs. Leblanca came over, healing their respective son's pokemon. "Well, you 3 be careful on your........" Reece's mom started to say, but she was interrupted by a huge whoosh of compressed air created by her son running, his normal shoes lying on the ground.... Chapter 3:Plate Plains Reece knew that the regoinal map by heart. He was heading for Treeton City. But first, he needed to grind for experience, catch a pokemon, and rip through Green Forest. Considering all the plain's native pokemon had attacks that Larvitar resisted. Treecko would be hard to train against Pidgey and Spearow, but all the Rattata would be defenseless against the little lizard. Reece came across a Ratatta gnawing on some grass. "Go Treecko!" Reece exclaimed as he sent out his Grass Pokemon. The Ratatta looked up just in time to see a green lizard/dragon/gecko thing smash it in the head. It got hit into a nearby patch of dirt. Reece through a PokeBall, and it split into 2 halves. It then encapsulated to little rat, and shook 3 times. "I caught a Ratatta!" Reece exclaimed. Reece took out a potion and healed it. "Okay, so we have 3 Pokemon. Half a team." Reece said to his three pokemon. They were walking alongside him. Meanwhile............... Professer Fir had just regained conciousness. He was in an unfamiliar white room. With a jolt, we awoke, seeing Reece's mom, Mrs Leblanca, and Matt and Kara. "Where's Reece?" the scientists asked frantically. "He ran off to Plate Plains." Kara said. "We stayed here to make sure you were okay." "This is terrible!" The scientist shrieked. "Listen, no time to explain, Matt, take this. He gave a red and silver device to Matt, then 2 to Kara. "These are the Regional Delta Pokedex's. They were made by Proffeser Oak, and I suggested you 3 as the 3 Delta Dex Holders." "Kara, I need you to get that PokeDex to Reece." Fir said. "Okay!" Kara said while running out the door. She was far too hasty to start her journey. "Why did you trust Kara to deliver that and not me?" Matt asked. "Because she won't go rounds with him 12 seconds after you lock eyes." Speaking of going rounds......... "Ratatta! Use Quick Attack! Reece ordered as his new rat rammed into a Pidgey, knocking it out. The opposing trainer (a Hiker) recalled his Pidgey. "Go Geodude!" He sent out the rock type, and the Geodude sized up its foe. "Ratatta, come back!" Reece ordered. "Crush 'em Treecko!" he said as he switched out for Treecko. Treecko took a rock throw upon switching in, but it was able to endure it. "Treecko, crumble him with Absorb." The grass lizard engulfed Geodude with green lights, and scored a OHKO. "Uh....." the Hiker said. "GO! Pound em Onix!" He yelled, this time sending out a giant Rock Snake. "Treecko, Retreat!" Reece said, he called the grass gecko back into its pokeball, and put out his trusty Larvitar. While the Rock Skin Pokemon got hit by a Rock upon the switch in, he barely took any damage. "Larvitar, use Screech!" Reece ordered. Larvitar gave a horrifying screech. The Onix tackled it in response. "BITE!" Reece ordered, and his pokemon jumped on the Onix's head, and bit off the antenna on top of its head. This was an instant KO, and made Reece 367 Pokedollars richer. The hiker retrieved his Onix, and then ran over to Reece. "Is that a Larvitar?" He asked. "Oh ya. He's my first pokemon." Reece replied. The hiker stared at the Larvitar. "It's every hikers dream to have a Larvitar. Consider yourself lucky." Reece gave the man a quizzical look. "Why?" "When Larvitar evolves, it becomes Pupitar, and when it evolves again, it becomes Tyranitar. Tyranitar is the ultimate Rock Type." The Hiker said. "Wow...." Reece said, daydreaming. "I don't have the heart to tell him I evolve into Tyranitar at level 55." His Larvitar thought. "I'm only level 11." Reece packed up, after his 6 battle long carnage. He was ready to step into Green Forest. The first Dungeon. The Society of Shadows Reece raced into Green Forest. That is almost never a smart move. EVER. Green Forest is filled with crazed Bug catchers trying to catch really strong bug types. Speaking of which, if you want a Bug type, this is the place to go. But, this is Reece we are talking about. Ya know, the guy who wants to beat the near undefeated Elite Four? Anyways, Tall Grass is also unavoidable. Four steps of running and Reece encounters his first Pokemon in the forest: Weedle "Wedldle Deedeedul (Translation:Hello sir, do you want my friend?)" the adorable bug type asked. "Go Treecko! Reece yelled as he sent out his grass lizard. "Use Absorb." Reece ordered, not wanting to make it faint. This continued for a few turns until Reece threw a Pokeball. It engulfed the Bug Type, and caught it. "Yay!" Reece exclaimed. "4th Pokemon, Caught!" With 4 pokemon in his arsenal Reece was getting slightly overconfident. But, he needed to raise his Weedle. It knew the Attacks Poison Sting, String Shot, and Electroweb. However, our crazy haired Hero's wishes are not too simple to be respected. On the other end of the forest, several people with weird outfits with switchblades built in were planning and plotting...... "Okay Peons! We need to find that Sentry base." one figure said. "Failure is not an option!" "Do we even know if it is here?" another asked. "No. But we have reason to believe that those Shine freaks are operating around here." The figures walked off, searching for their target. Reece, however, was going for his own goals. "Weedle! Use Poison Sting!" He ordered his newly own bug type to use. His bug hit the opposing Bug Catcher's Caterpie, knocking it out. "You win..." the bug catcher said. He gave Reece half his money and Reece looked to his Weedle with his Battle Scanner. "Okay, so your level 7 now." He said. All of a sudden his Weedle started to glow. Reece looked with sudden shock as his Weedle became incased in an Iron hard coating, and formed a shell. "You evolved!" Reece said with bewilderment. He checked his Scanner, and saw that his Weedle had become a Kakuna, and learned Iron Defense. Before he could celebrate however, he noticed the one thing that could stop him:It was night. "Oh darn it......." was his reply at first, but then realized night could be used to train uniterrupted. Reece decided training for at least a few hours. Maybe a Hoothoot or Murkrow or 40. Meanwhile with Matt "Seriously, where is Reece?" Matt said angrily. He had been working his butt off to find stronger Pokemon. He had one already: A Spearow. He had caught the flying type at Plate Plains. Knowing it was night he decided to camp out. But, he knew deep down that Reece wasn't sleeping. Maybe he could catch something in Green Forest? He was starting to think that it wouldn't be a bad idea. "Lets get going." He told his Axew, Torchic and Spearow. Back with Reece "Staying up all night was the best idea i've had in a long time!" Reece said aloud. "I found this TM Bullet Seed!" He looked over at his 4 pokemon. "Okay Treecko, time to learn Bullet Seed." Treecko came up to Reece. "Geck echo okoko. (Translation:How does that disc teach me a Move?) his Treecko asked. Reece took the disc and put it in a compartment in his Battle Scanner. He then retreived the grass lizard into its pokeball. He took the pokeball, and lined it up to his Battle Scanner. He then pressed a button saying 'Teach'. Treecko learned Bullet Seed His Pokemon now hit its 5 move capacity. Reece now needed to get out of the forest and challenge the gym. Simple. Right? Reece's ears perked up. He could have sworn he heard something. He turned to a set of nearby bushes. Peeking through then he saw 5 figures in dark outfits. 2 girls, 3 guys, and one had a Honchkrow. The one with Honchkrow looked very powerful. "Has anyone found anything worthwhile?" the Honchkrow one said. Reece assumed that this one was their leader. The others said no, except for one of the guys. "I found this." he said. he pulled out a Pokeball. He opened it up, and it had a Combee inside it. Reece could tell it was female because of the Red mark on its forehead. "I stole this cruddy pokemon from some loser." Stole was the one word that Reece needed to hear in order to jump out of the bushes in anger. "Give that pokemon back to its trainer right now!" Reece had heard of people who steal pokemon from others. He had no respect for people who tortured pokemon. "Get out of here kid!" One of the grunts screamed. Reece not only stood his ground, but reached for Ratatta's Pokeball. "I'm warning you kid!" The grunt yelled again. Reece threw the pokeball to the ground, revealing Ratatta. "That's it kid!" The grunt yelled. "Stall him." The leader said. "We'll be on our way." The grunt sent out a Poochyena. "Use Howl!" the grunt ordered. Poochyena howled in a way that boosted its Attack Stat. "Tail Whip!" Reece ordered. "Now quick attack!" The purple rat smashed into Poochyena with enough force to take 2/3 of the dark dog's HP. "Poochyena, use Tackle!" the grunt ordered. While the little hyena followed its master's orders it could barely damage Ratatta. "Quick Attack!" Reece ordered again. Poochyena fell. Reece won. "How the heck did ah lose to a brat?" the grunt yelled. Reece was too the point. "Where's that Combee?" "I don't have to tell you anything!" The grunt yelled. Reece walked over to him with his Ratatta. "And you realize you have nothing to lose now that a 'brat' " He said with air quotes, "beat you and your and most likely going to be fired." "Da masta took em." The grunt said. "But why do ya want dat worthless....." Reece had already ran off, his shoes blasting out air as he went. ................... "That kid is catching up." One of the female grunts said. "WHAT?" the leader said. "You, slow him down. We must find that base and destroy it!" The female grunt stood her ground while the remaining 3 ran off. Reece caught up in half a minute. "You can keep throwing grunts at me all you want but I'm getting back that Combee!" Reece said with that 'main character who's like 11 or something fighting off terrorist organizations' tone of voice. The same thing happened as last time, just with different pokemon. The grunt sent out an Oddish, and reece proceeded to beat it with his Kakuna. "Kakuna! Poison Sting!" The cocoon shot a poisonous pin at the plant thing, knocking it down. "Oddish, Absorb!" The grunt ordered. Green energy flowed from Kakuna into Oddish, but this was a futile move. With a 4x resistance to Grass, Kakuna took little damage. Since Kakuna's only other attack was Electroweb, Reece kept spamming Poison Sting until Oddish fell. "Brat!" the grunt muttered as she retrieved Oddish. "If I didn't have this worthless peice of trash, I would've won. hope this one does better! Go! Tailow!" Reece stayed with Kakuna, knowing that Electroweb could help handle Tailow. "Iron Defense!" Reece ordered. This was a smart move, as the enemy Tailow struck with Peck. "Kakuna! Electroweb!" Reece called out. Kakuna shot a yellow web at Tailow, shooting it out of the sky. Reece took his money and raced ahead. 2 of his Pokemon were at half health. He had 3 battles to go. Reece couldn't stop now. ..................... Kara was so focused on finding Reece that she had tracked him over half the forest. She decided that she may as well make a shelter and continue tommorow. "Crazy day." She thought. "You end up faking your age, tracking a sugar powered guy through a forest, and now your in a wooden hut thinking to yourself." Kara got up. She could've sworn she heard something. She gently woke up Machina, being careful not to startle her. The cyber-eyed fox gave a 'this better be important, I'm tired' face. Kara reached for one of the 2 Pokeballs on her belt, one containing her Mudkip, the other containing a Ralts she caught earlier. She got out of her wood hut. She definitely heard something. It sounded soft, and sad. Like.....crying? She looked around, walking for a few meters until she saw a boy about 12 or so. The child was crying his eyes out. "What happened?" Kara asked immediatly. The boy looked up. "These people stole my *sob* Combee." He said, his voice hoarse from crying. Kara called out Mudkip, got a cup out of her backpack, and had Mudkip use Water Gun in it. "Here, have some water." the boy took the water, and thanked Kara. As he finished, Kara turned to see a huge wall of sand blow right through the forest. "Are you f......" She was cut off by the sand burying her up to her midriff. "Kidding me...... MUDKIP! Water Gun!" Her little mud fish got both her and the young boy out of their sand prisons. "What was that?" the boy asked. Kara sweatdropped, and she looked over. "The sound of someone starving themselves of sleep. C'mon, If we run now, we can see what's happening." Do you know whats happening? Good Job! "Larvitar, Screech on Poochyena! Treecko, Bullet Seed on Carvanha!" Reece ordered through the sandstorm. He was fighting his first double battle, on only his first day too. Treecko hit seed after seed at Carvanha, knocking it out. Poochyena was hurt by the sandstorm, but that didn't stop it from firing a watergun (Gen 1 TM) at Larvitar. Larvitar shook it off. "How!?" The grunt controlling Poochyena yelled. Reece smirked. "Sandstorm beefs up the Special Defense of Rock Types, that's why I used it. " Reece commented. "Plus, Poochyena has low Special Attack. Now, Larvitar! Bite! Treecko, Pound!" The 2 Pokemon hit Poochyena square in the face. Knocking it out. "Damn!" The two grunts said. The leader had been watching. "YOU IDIOTS ARE REALLY INCAPABLE OF BEATING A KID?" he yelled. "Stop screwing around a use your other Pokemo......." Reece could only guess something was wrong by the fact that the 3 criminals in front of him had horrified looks on their faces. Reece slowly looked around to see what was so scary. He got his answer. Towering behind him was a Gyarados, looking extremely angry. "GYARA DOS DOS!" The serpent screamed. With that, the grunts behind him ran off cursing in fear. "Kara, I know its you doing that." Reece said unimpressed. The gyarados reverted into a Zorua with a mechanical eye, and Reece saw Kara and a small boy come out of a bush. "How did you know it was me?" She asked bewildered. "This forest has no ponds big enough to support a Gyarados, if it belonged to a trainer, it would've attacked by now, and if it was a wild pokemon, I would've tried to catch it." Reece said. Kara couldn't tell if he was faking it or being serious. "Weren't you at least scared." "Heck yes now don't do it again." Reece said changing the subject. "Who's the guy?" "They.....stole my Combee....." The boy said. "My name is Gin." he spoke up. "Reece, we need your help to get his Combee back from those people." Kara said, closing her eyes. "Since you were already fighting them, could you help us?" she paused. "Reece?" Reece was gone already. "He left as soon as you closed your eyes." Gin said. "Gin, before we get going, do you know who these people are?" Kara asked the boy. Gin paused. He bit his lip, trying to supress tears. "They called themselves Team Abyss, the Society of Shadows." Chapter 5:Battle of the Bees Reece was going to get back that pokemon if it killed him. The other trhought in his head was why he was doing this in the first place. Well, the only thing that came to him was how he would feel if someone took one of his Pokemon. He caught up to the three grunts, and threw Kakuna's pokeball foward. "Kakuna, use Electroweb so they can't escape!" the boy yelled. His Kakuna, with one shot, created a huge, yellow web in front of of the 3 escaping criminals. The leader was able to stop in time, but the two grunts were unlucky enough to run painfully into a not so stable, sticky web that collasped onto them and knocked them out with several hundred volts. "Whoops......" Reece said. He changed his attention to the leader. "Hand over that Combee!" Reece demanded. "Or Else." "Or else what?" The leader demanded. Reece retrieved Kakuna, and threw out Larvitar. "We battle!" Reece was likely making a huge mistake but was too focused to do anything else. "Ready?" "GO! Mightyena!" The leader shouted. The black hyena dog erupted from the Pokeball. reece checked his battle scanner. Level 12. Reece countered with Ratatta. "Quick Attack!" Reece ordered. The purple mouse dissapeared, Mightyena fell back, and Ratatta re-appeared. "Mightyena!" The Leader ordered. "Bite!" the canine lunged forward, attemping to grab the Ratatta in its jaws. "Ratatta, jump on its head and use Tail Whip!" Reece ordered. Ratatta ran behind Mightyena, and rammed its head with Taail Whip. This only angered the dog. "Water Gun!" The Admin ordered. "Ratatta!" Reece cried out as his Pokemon was hit with a blast of water. The rat was knocked against a nearby tree. "Shadow Ball on the Tree!" The Mightyena's trainer ordered. The Bite pokemon blasted a shadowy lump right at the tree above Ratatta. Thinking quick, Reece called to his pokemon. "Take a dive!" Reece yelled. His Ratatta threw himself into the Shadow Ball, and instead of getting hurt, the mouse absorbed the ball. "Now finish him with Quick Attack!" The Ratatta rammed the hyena with a speedy tackle followed by a trail of white energy. The Hyena fell. "Brilliant thinking." The admin said bewildered. "Not many trainers would order their pokemon to tank an attack like that in the middle of battle." The admin looked at Reece. "But why?" Reece smiled. "I know my type match-ups by heart." he said. "Plus, if you hit the tree, Ratatta would've been hurt more." The admin looked at Reece, and Reece got a better look at him as the moon shone on him. He had light eyes, black hair that curled into spikes pointing the same way his eyes did. He was in his mid 20's, and looked like a no nonsense person. "Who are you?" he asked. Reece kept smiling. "Reece Falconer, and you are?" The admin looked at Reece. "I am honored to be able to adress a child with such skill. But, you can't leave here now." Reece became slightly worried about this statement. This guy was likely going to kill him. "My name is Raigen. I am an admin of Team Abyss." "GO! Rhyhorn!" He yelled. Reece retrieved his pokemon at the same time as the the armor rhino popped out of its pokeball. "Go Treecko!" The grass lizard faced the rock rhino face-to-face. "Bullet Seed!" Reece ordered. "Charge with fury attack!" The two multi hit attacks collided, Rhydon's idiot brain wouldn't let it stop, and four jets of seeds crashed into the rhino. Treecko was hurled into a tree, cratering it. This was in no way a bad thing, as Treecko was in his element. The gecko scaled the tree, and waited for Reece's command. "Absorb!" Reece yelled. Treecko drained away Rhyhorn's health, healing itself. Rhyhorn fell. Raigen threw out his last Pokemon. GO! Honckrow! Reece was about to retrieve Treecko, but Raigen had other plans. "Pursuit!" He ordered from his Honchkrow. Before the grass lizard's pokeball could retrieve it, Honckrow knocked it out of the tree and into Reece's hands, unconcious. "Oh crud." Reece said. Reece reached for another pokeball, thinking between Ratatta and Larvitar. Kakuna would be a death sentance. "GO! Ratatta!" Ratatta popped from the ball, and gave its trademark cry. "Tatata! (Translation:Let's go!) "Quick Attack!" Reece yelled. Ratatta disappeared and reappeared, hitting Honchkrow in the proccess. "Sky Attack!" Raigen ordered. Honchkrow started to glow, and Reece knew this moment had to be used wisely. Reece checked his scanner. Honchkrow had 30% HP left. Reece had to set this up perfectly. "Tail Whip!" Reece ordered. Ratatta charged towards the crow ready to strike, but Raigen had other plans. "Fall foward!" he ordered. Honchkrow dived foward in a fashion that its Sky Attack would charge before Reece could react. "Go!" Raigen ordered. Honchkrow smashed into Ratatta covered in a light blue electrical aura. Ratatta fainted instantly. "Oh no......." Reece was worried. He was going to lose if some miracle didn't pop up. "Larvitar!" Reece said as he threw larvitar's pokeball to the ground, revealing his first pokemon. "Pitar!" Larvitar yelled out. "Larvitar, use Screech!" Reece called to the Rock Skin pokemon. Larvitar gave out a horrible, ear shattering Screech that forced Raigen to cover his ears, leaving Honchkrow open to attack. "Now use Bite!" Reece ordered. Larvitar was just able to latch on to Honchkrows leg, dragging it to the ground. Even though the bird resisted Dark-Type moves, its Defense had been lowered 3 levels. That, with the fact Larvitar dragged it to the ground, Honchkrow suffered just enough damage to be KO'ed. "Looks like I win!" Reece said, moving his arm to do a victory pose. That battle was close. He had taken a big gamble there. But, he wasn't out of the woods yet. "GO! Combee!" Raigen said. Reece was both amused and angered by this. "Sending out a stolen Pokemon? That's low." Reece switched to Kakuna. "Electroweb!" He ordered. The Cocoon Pokemon fired a yellow string that formed a cobweb pattern over Combee, snaring it on the ground. "I think that you were going to give me that Combee, were you not?" Raigen took Combee. "I still have a trump card." He said. Raigen took a syringe out of his pocket, and slowly injected it into Combee. "What a better time to test this like the present." Combee instantly woke up. It floated into the air, and started to glow. Without a second thought, it burst into a Vespiquen. "What.....did you do?" Reece said in shock. The combee had now been forced to evolve by the injection. Reece checked his battle scanner, the pokemon had hardly changed in level, only now level 10, but had seemed to increase in 20 levels at once. Raigen smirked. "That serum forced evolution. Now you can feel what the wrath of Team Abyss really feels like!" He declared. "Vespiquen! Attack Order!" Vespiquen's eyes glowed, and numerous amounts of Combee appeared from Vespiquen's Honeycomb abdomen, and charged at Reece. Without hesitation, Kakuna jumped up and took the attack head on. Reece saw that he was saved. "Kakuna, Electroweb!" He ordered. The Cocoon pokemon shot web after web at the Combee soldiers. "Vespiquen, slash that annoyance!" Raigen ordered. Vespiquen smashed into Kakuna with force, powered by the anger of its unatural evolution. The cocoon pokemon got knocked against the ground, shell cracking. "Kakuna!" Reece screamed in fear. He had been adventuring for a day and already he was in the middle of a scarring battle. "Go......GAAK!" Reece was about to call out another Pokemon, but was thrown to the ground. "Kill him!" Raigen said. "We can't let him live!" Reece barely dodged Vespiquens arm coming down like a guillotine at his neck. Reece was given his chance to survive by Vespiquen's arm becoming stuck in the ground. "Come on......" Reece was in a state of panic. Treecko had fainted, Larvitar and Ratatta were injured, and Kakuna was...... "Finish him with Attack Order!" Raigen yelled. Once again, several Combee charged at Reece, but this time, something stopped them cold. In seconds, the Combee were on the ground, discolored in a way that made them look poisoned. "What the....." Raigen looked around. Reece had not sent out any other Pokemon. Then what was that? Reece did the same. Had Kara caught up? No, Reece saw his helper. His Kakuna's cocoon had been broken to peices, and in its place was a Beedrill. His Beedrill. "Beedrill!" Reece shouted. "Fury Attack!" He shouted. Beedrill shot its pins at Vespiquen, regenerating them and firing again in quick succesion. Category:Fanfiction Category:Unfinished Pages